Dreamy Princess 2018: Week 1, Self Produce by Lillie Nijiiro!
MAIN QUESTIONS ARE IN BOLD. This is 1,137 words. Interviewer: Alright, Lillie! So today, you are about to answer a set of questions! Lillie: Great! I love answering. Also, thank you so much for interviewing me! Interviewer: Haha, you are welcome! So here is the first question. Where are you from? Lillie: I was born in Kyoto, but then moved to Tokyo when I was 2nd grade, because I was bullied by many kids in the preschool for being the ultimate smartypants. ''' Interviewer: Next question. Where are your parents from? Lillie: My mom is from Mie Prefecture, and my dad is from Kyoto. They decided to take us to Tokyo because of the reason I stated earlier. Interviewer: What are their jobs? Lillie: My mom is a chemical engineer, and my dad is a college professor. That is actually another reason why we moved to Tokyo. Because of their jobs. Interviewer: Alright. Time for the most logical questions. Lillie: Sure! Interviewer: What is your dream? '''Lillie: Oh. My dream? My dream is to try hard and do the best that I can for my family. Thats why being an idol is giving me the courage to strive and reach for the stars. Dreams are essential for everyone. Thanks for asking. Interviewer: Who is your favorite idol? Lillie: Oh. That is very easy. My favorite idol is Mystery~! Mystery helped me gain self confidence and made me always try. I also make him lots of tea that he enjoys. I appreciate how passionate he is, and how he always strives! That is one thing that is very important to me when making friends. ''' Interviewer: I see. Who is your least favorite idol? Lillie: Oh. That is very hard. I really appreciate all idols no matter how hard they try. But, I do have a certain dislike for idols that are very braggy about what they do. Such as Serena Hoshino. She brags quite a lot. I'm sorry I have to say this, but yes. Interviewer: Do you have any websites? Lillie: Oh yes! I have quite a lot. I have a merchandise page, an info page, and more! Also, my new search engine, Lilliepedia is now up on the internet to use! All the data is incredibly accurate. So yes, I recommend you check it out~! Interviewer: Ah, thats great that you finally managed to create a search system with good data. Next question, how many languages do you speak? Lillie: 10! English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Chinese, Russian and Portuguese! I learnt how to speak them when I was young. Interview: Thats a lot. What is your favorite sport? Lillie: Kendo and Volleyball! These are things I'm good at and know how to do. Its really fun, and I always get lots of exercise running to classes because of time schedule. Interviewer: What is your favorite brand? '''Lillie: Oh! This is easy. My favorite brands are Mr. Mystery, Princess Heart, Scacco Matto, and my brand, Sunny Ribbon! All these brands have such amazing designs and names, and they look good on pretty much anyone! I also recommend you try these brands out! Interviewer: What is your favorite and least favorite song? Lillie: One of my favorite songs is "Sweet Song and Bitter Step" by Unison Square Garden! Some of my othe favorite songs include "Sora Ni Utaeba", "The Day" and "Datte Atashi No Hero!" These are all amazing songs. I'll link them down below. The song that i heavily despise is "Mans Not Hot," I have nothing against the songwriter, but the lyrics. Its high unorganized logic that I despise. Interviewer: I see. Americans will feel sad. What is your favorite food? Lillie: My favorite meal is French Onion Soup. It is wonderful. The rich and complex flavors in your mouth make everything feel like you are in France! Interviewer: French Onion Soup is delicious. When was the last time you wrote an essay? Lillie: Last time I wrote an essay was yesterday. I wrote about animals rights and that animal testing should be banned throughout the world! Interviewer: Thats amazing. When was the last time you got sick? Lillie: Last time I got sick was four weeks ago. I was stressing out over this amazing project, then I suddenly broke a big fever. It wasn't good. It felt horrible, and i do not wish to relive that moment ever again. Interviewer: Ouch. What is your favorite book? Lillie: There is a lot. I like books that surpass 300 pages. Some of them include "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens, and also "Oliver Twist" also by Dickens. His books are amazing, and even though they are very long, they are highly entertaining and they will keep you up for hours! Interviewer: How do you find good in people? Lillie: One way I find good in people is through their personality. When people are kind to others, I will always say that they are a very good person. If they are cruel to people around them, I wouldn't say they are good people. I also find good in their actions. If they always stop and help, I would consider them good. If not, they are automatically bad. Interviewer: Alright. What is your favorite coord? Lillie: My favorite coord is the Sunny Ribbon Cyalume coord, as well as most of the tickets Mystery gave me for my birthday! Interviewer: On to our last questions. You ready? Lillie: I'm ready! Interviewer: What do you want to do when you are older? Lillie: One thing I want to do when I'm older is to be a professional traveler. Why is that, you may ask? Its because I've wanted to visit several countries since I was young, but never got the time to. I'm also trying to save money for those trips, because I don't want my parents to spend their money just for me. Interviewer: Why did you become an idol? Lillie: The reason why I became an idol is because I was inspired. I was inspired by the Saints, because they have worked so hard to be where they are. I also wanted to be an idol because I wanted to find a new thing I was possibly good at. After I graduated school, I had no idea what to do, except go to the zoo every single day. Interviewer: Alright. How do you feel after joining the contest? Lillie: I feel really good after joining this contest, because I want to challenge myself to try something new. I want to see what I can do with all my skills. I have confidence I will do quite will in this competition. Interviewer: What will you do if you win? Lillie: If I win, I will continue to do what I enjoy doing, which is being an idol, reading, and always trying my best! Interviewer: That concludes our interview. Thank you so much, Miss Lillie Nijiiro for this amazing time. Lillie: You are welcome! I wish everyone else luck for the Dreamy Princess Contest! Category:Lillie Nijiiro Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1